


Heavy In Your Arms

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post newest episode, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma knew she had to get Killian's heart back. But how can you beat the villain without becoming one when the game is rigged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Florence + the Machine song, I'm sure you know which one ;)

Emma felt sweat trickle down the side of her face, her desperation beginning to claw to the surface as she faced down Rumplestiltskin in the Sheriff's office. They still hadn't reversed the Snow Queen's spell, and now nearly all of her family and "allies" were stuck in the room by some stupid spell the Snow Queen had cast in order to eliminate a few people. 

Gold stood in the middle of the room, holding what Emma now knew to be Killian's heart, _his freaking heart_ , in his hand. "I warn you Miss Swan, unless you release Belle and allow me to finish my spell your boyfriend will be dead and I will kill the rest of your family" he threatened, his eyes seemingly glowing with rage. Emma had Belle held in front of her as a shield, Killian handcuffed behind her with a sneer on his face.

"Oh please Crocodile, like you won't sacrifice your new little wife to have more power" he laughed darkly, his hook jingling against the cuff. "Hook, shut up!" Emma hissed, her anger beginning to rear, "Look Gold, all I want is Killian's heart. You can take Belle and go somewhere safe until Elsa and I fix this curse".

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that, you see in order to free myself from this dagger I need the heart of someone who knew me from before I became the Dark One, and Hook is the only one to fit the bill" he held out his other hand, "You will give me back my wife and I will promise that your family will be safe from me" he smiled, "I'll even help you end this little curse if you'd like".

Emma glared at the man, "No. You're going to give me his heart and I'm not going to throw your ass in jail for attempted murder" she replied.

Her father, freed from his cage, rolled his eyes. "For crying out loud" he said, pulling Belle away from Emma and shoving his daughter aside. He pulled his gun from its holster and slowly held it to Belle's temple. "Now here's the deal Gold. You're going to give my darling baby girl whatever she wants, or I'm going to pull this trigger and splatter Belle's brains all over these crappy tiles. Got it?" he said calmly, digging the gun into Belle's forehead harder.

"Rumple please" Belle begged, her eyes filling with tears. Gold seemed to hiss, "Why do you care Charming?! You're not supposed to care about anyone!".

David grinned manically, "That's true, but she's my flesh and blood" he turned to Emma and his grin became darker, "Besides if there's anyone who can get my little duckling to let out her wild side it's her pirate" he laughed. Hook smirked at this, "Thanks mate, didn't know you approved of me with your lass".

"Oh God, now of all times you choose to be bros?" Regina asked from aside, her black leather outfit squeaking as she popped her hip out, "Can we get back to Snow and I killing each other?" she asked, glaring at Snow from inside the cage.

"Shut it bitch. You're lucky my stupid daughter locked me away from you or I'd shove you through the window" Snow hissed, her eyes darkening. Before Regina could launch across the room Emma leapt in front of her, "Later Regina" she said quietly.

David turned to face Gold, "Now I won't ask again. Hand over the pirate's heart or I'm going to have to make you lose wifey number two" he said pleasantly.

Gold's face darkened even more, but he reluctantly held out the heart. Emma grabbed it quickly and turned to her father, "Dad, give Belle back" she turned to Gold, "Get out of here before I decide to let him kill her" she warned.

David threw Belle at Gold, and they quickly disappeared. David grinned at Emma, "So I don't suppose you could just keep it out of him eh? He's much more fun as a villain" he joked.

Emma glared at her cursed father, "I love you, but I will lock you back up if you can't behave" she warned, then turned to Hook. She saw a flicker of fear flash across his face, "Now Swan, be a dear and put it some place safe. Maybe you could just hang onto it!" he jumped away when she stepped towards him.

"Killian don't be dumb, there's no safer place than in your chest" she said, trying to calm him. "I don't want the bloody thing!" he yelped, desperately trying to evade her. 

She stepped forward, slowly putting a hand on his cheek. "Killian" she murmured, making sure he was looking at her, "I know why you don't want it back in you".

He seemed to still, "What?".

"You know that if you get your heart back you'll feel everything again. And it's much easier to be the villain without a heart" she placed it against his chest and waited, "But I know you, Killian Jones. Underneath everything you are what you've always been" she leaned forward until they were inches apart.

"You're a hero, and a good man" she said, slipping his heart back into his chest and waiting.

His eyes seemed to come alive and she smiled when he leaned forward. The kiss was almost slow compared to the last few, as though he was savoring it.

A burst of energy flew from them outwards, hitting everyone in the town. The others in the room looked at each other and began laughing, their feelings returned.

Emma pulled away far enough to look at Killian. "Was that what I think it was?" she whispered.

He smiled, "Aye Swan" he laughed and moved closer to her lips to kiss her again. "True Love's kiss broke the curse" he whispered before kissing her again.   

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't see Emma looking at Killian and not knowing something was up. I think the writers are just keeping Emma too busy to notice her freaking boyfriend is missing his heart and going Dark One hunting. Grr.


End file.
